futureworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Getting Started Once you've joined the wiki you will be allowed to make your own planets, a corresponding species and technology. After your page gains substance it will be put into either a existing galaxy and system or a entirely new one. Please bear in mind whilst making your that you: *Do not God Mod You can make superpowers but making yourself superpowerful is really not that fun *Do not Copy someone elses ideas *Use innapropiate language *Use clear grammer and spelling To create a planet press the 'Create a Page' button and then 'Blank Page'. On the right of the editing screen under 'Templates' Press 'Add other templates' and search 'Planet'. Insert that template. Great! Now you need to edit the information. Firstly change 'Planet' to the name of your planet. If you want you can insert a picture. You can do this by typing in 'File:This_is_an_image.jpg' (replace with name of picture). Next edit the information corresponding to your planet. Make sure you look at Class and Type and other simular pages. (Note: you can edit information afterwards by hovering your mouse over the puzzle peice and clicking 'Edit') Building Up Your Planet Once you've outlined your basic planet you will need to evolve the planet. This means adding evolution phases or changing your species, adapting technology and your society. You may wish to add subsections/catogories to your page. These may include famous people or space mission or even food delicities! Another thing you may wish to do is add a timeline. This if you want can be a completely new page. This will include a timeline of the history of your planet, from there you will be able to see existing ideas, expand on them and basically see (litterly) the flow of things. I would suggest adding 3 Headings; Inhabitant, History and Society. Inhabitant would describe your planet's background, scenery main countries, species e.t.c. History would mention important events (but not all of them, this can be included in your planets timeline; either on the page itself or a new one). Finnaly Society would discuss your Planets politicts, conquest, army, technological advance. Another optional Title could be Technology where you should list all the technology owned and used by your planet. Note: ''This is only a guide. You can differ if you wish. '' Class and Type Once you have created a planet it will be sorted into a class depending on its status, habitant and other factors. The type of the planet is measured on the Kardashev scale which measures the energy output against that of another object (I.E Galaxy). For more information see: Class and Type Putting the Planet on the Map Once you are happy to 'release' the planet, add it to your Galaxies page. (Or if you made a new Galaxy add it to Minor galaxies). Also add your species to the list of species and likewise with technology. Now you can start your conquest. You may want to add new species to your planets or expand your planets technology. (NOTE: MORE SOON)